Minha pequena joia
by Vindalf Dvergar
Summary: Na chegada da pequena Rina, uma forma especial de amor na família de Thorin e Anna. Parte 9 na saga iniciada em Jornada Para Erebor.


A vida de Rina começou com um novo dia. Nascida no amanhecer gelado da véspera de Yule em Rivendell, a filha de Anna e Thorin chegou quietamente, tão confortável que mal choramingou ao respirar pela primeira vez com seus próprios pulmões. Anna a teve sem metade da dor experimentada na chegada do seu irmão Darin.

O parto teve a supervisão de Lady Arwen em pessoa, enviada por sua avó Galadriel para a momentosa ocasião. A ama Authiel pediu para ajudar, já que, aos seis anos, Darin estava crescido o bastante para dispensar babá.

A família conhecida como Oakenshield chegara há algumas semanas ao Vale de Imladris, onde a menina deveria nascer, graças à orientação das forças que regiam a vida de Anna. Depois de tudo que acontecera em sua vida, ela aprendera a confiar na sua verdadeira natureza.

Com o tempo, seu marido Thorin aprendera a mesma coisa. Ainda era fonte de uma admiração inenarrável para Anna a aceitação de Thorin para com sua verdadeira natureza, pois era essencialmente élfica, e o antigo rei praticamente deixara de lado toda sua animosidade para com os eldar. Ele viera com toda sua família para Imladris e deixara o destino de sua _ghivashel_ e seu segundo filho nas mãos dos elfos, que tinham grande respeito por Anna e a tratavam como uma parente importante. Se houve um tempo em que esse comportamento era difícil para Thorin, Anna agora não conseguia lembrar a mínima dificuldade de seu marido com os elfos de Rivendell. Talvez o mesmo não acontecesse com os parentes de Mirkwood, mas Anna procurava não pensar nisso.

Anna foi cuidadosamente preparada para o momento da chegada de sua filha. Lady Arwen Undómiel e as criadas não a separaram da família nos dias anteriores à chegada da pequena Rina. Ao contrário: a importância da família reunida foi reafirmada quando a sugestão deThorin, de voltar a Clearwater e deixar Darin com Bilbo, foi firmemente negada. Para Darin, era como voltar a uma casa antiga: ele se lembrava de Rivendell, onde brincava com o amigo Estel, que passara a viver com seu povo, os Dunedáin, como um dos Rangers, agora com o nome de Strider. Darin também se lembrava de Lindir e de Eldrin, com quem agora gostava de treinar com sua espadinha infantil, feita especialmente pelo pai.

Era como uma grande reunião de família, o que só ampliava o sentido do que tinham vindo fazer ali: receber Thorina, a menina que era um verdadeiro milagre para seus pais. Sendo Thorin e Anna de raças diferentes, provavelmente não teriam chance de ter filhos por si mesmos. Além da natureza élfica de Anna e da robustez do povo _khazâd_ de Thorin, foi preciso unir aos dois a magia do Vale de Imladris e as formidáveis águas de Lórien, uma oferta de Lady Galadriel cujos efeitos ninguém poderia prever.

Naquele exato momento, porém, essas circunstâncias eram insignificantes. A única coisa que importava para Anna era o brilho emocionado nos olhos de Thorin ao pegar sua filha no colo pela primeira vez.

— Rina... — chamou Anna. — Seu _adad_ veio conhecer você.

Ela passou a criança para ele, que observou:

— Ela é tão pequena...

— Não é muito menor do que o irmão Darin quando nasceu — garantiu Anna. — Mas é bem mais quieta.

Thorin não se cansava de encarar a filha, ainda sem parar de sorrir. Sussurrou:

— Ela é linda...

Thorina não o encarava, os olhinhos azuis escuros vagueando pelo ambiente que ela mal conhecia. Ela soltava um som aqui e outro lá, ensaiando um chorinho.

— Ela está com dor? — quis saber Thorin, alarmado.— Ela é saudável? Já comeu?

Anna riu-se do pai preocupado e respondeu:

— Não, ela não tem nada. É totalmente saudável e não comeu ainda. Acho que está começando a ficar com fome.

Thorin passou a bebezinha de volta para a mãe, dizendo:

— É melhor você pegá-la agora. Eu me lembro de que Darin tentou mamar no meu nariz no momento que eu o conheci.

Anna riu-se ao lembrar e disse:

— Verdade! Darin vai adorar lembrar o fato.

Rina reclamou, pedindo comida, e Anna afastou o vestido, dizendo:

— Calma, filhinha. Seu papá já vem.

A pequena não demorou três segundos para achar o seio e começar a sugar como se não houvesse amanhã. Anna se surpreendeu ao sentir a força da pequena e a profundidade do laço que as uniam. Era igual como fora antes com Darin, mas ao mesmo tempo era diferente. Difícil de explicar, pensou Anna, entregando-se à emoção vigorosa e complexa, ao ponto de lágrimas virem a seus olhos.

Tão envolvida estava no momento poderoso que Anna se surpreendeu quando Thorin usou um de seus dedos curtos para limpar sua lágrima no rosto. Anna sorriu para ele, ainda chorando. Explicou:

— Desculpe minha emoção, _fukurduh_. É que lhe dar uma filha tinha sido um sonho meu quando Darin nasceu. Fiz até planos, mas então Óin me disse que não mais poderia ter filhos. Fiquei devastada.

— Sim, eu me lembro — recordou Thorin. — Você até caiu de cama, de tão triste.

— Por isso estou tão emocionada. Minha filhinha é um sonho que se tornou realidade, meu amor...!

Thorin inclinou-se e beijou a cabeça da sua esposa, dizendo:

— Obrigada, _ghivashel_. Graças a você, tornaram-se realidade sonhos que eu nem sabia ter.

Rina mamava pela primeira vez, alheia à emoção de seus pais. Solícito, Thorin deu um copo de água a Anna, lembrando que a mulher sentia sede enquanto dava de mamar.

— E Darin? — quis saber Anna. Está bonzinho?

— Demorou a dormir. Tive que cantar aquela canção de ninar preferida dele. Agora ainda está dormindo. Não sabe que a irmãzinha já chegou.

Anna indagou:

— Oh, Thorin, será que eles vão se dar bem? Darin é menino e mais velho, pode querer se impor sobre a irmã.

Thorin riu-se e respondeu:

— Não precisa se preocupar, _ghivasha_. Nosso filho é uma criança de Durin. Filhos de Durin são líderes.

— É justamente isso que quero dizer.

O antigo rei de Erebor deu um de seus sorrisos mais brilhantes antes de lembrar:

— Parece se esquecer, amor de minha vida, que nossa filha também é uma criança de Durin. Se Darin tentar se impor, nossa pequena joia deverá mostrar a ele a realidade de sua herança.

— Será mesmo, meu querido?

— Acredite: sei disso em primeira mão. Sou mais velho que Dís, e na minha juventude minha irmãzinha não me poupou de lições sobre as mulheres de Durin...

Anna passou o dedo no narizinho da filha, dizendo:

— Ah, minha Rina vai dar orgulho para sua tia Dís... Seu irmão que se cuide.

A bebezinha já estava terminando de mamar, quase caindo no sono. Anna ajeitou a menina no bercinho a seu lado. Thorin se inclinou para beijar a cabeça dela, sussurrando:

— Durma bem, _mizimel_.

Um leve toque à porta chamou a atenção da família. Lord Elrond entrou, saudando:

— Ah! Um quadro muito emocionante: a família reunida.

— Lord Elrond, bom dia — cumprimentou Anna.

— Erulissë, Tolmennorne. Minha filha me disse que tudo correu bem. Parece bem disposta, minha parente.

— Graças à diligência de Lady Arwen e a vontade dos Valar — disse ela. — Venha conhecer Rina.

O elfo majestoso aproximou-se do bercinho onde a menina dormia e contemplou a bebezinha antes de dizer:

— Em pleno inverno, uma nova vida traz a garantia de perpetuidade para sua linguagem e uma esperança para toda Terra Média.

Thorin ficou impactado com a declaração, mas Anna respondeu:

— A Terra Média que me perdoe, mas ela é minha filhinha primeiro. Não importa se ela vai salvar a terra, Thorina terá uma vida normal.

Elrond comentou:

— Pode-se ver que ela tem todo o amor dos pais.

— Até o momento, ela não teve nenhuma manifestação de magia ou poderes — disse Thorin. — Foi diferente com Darin. Ele se manifestou no mesmo dia que nasceu.

Elrond lembrou:

— Se a memória não falha, ela se manifestou antes mesmo de nascer. — Thorin assentiu, e o elfo continuou: — O estilo de sua família consiste em ir gradativamente manifestando suas habilidades. Mas não duvide dos poderes de seus filhos. O pequeno Darin não teve nenhuma consequência da supressão de suas habilidades troca-pele? (*)

— Nenhum, graças a Mahal — respondeu o ex-rei.

— Arwen virá mais tarde. Erulissë, mantenha o repouso. Authiel está a seu dispor no que precisar.

Anna sorriu e disse:

— Meu lord Elrond, sua bondade me deixa lisonjeada.

— Preocupe-se apenas em se recuperar. — Elrond virou-se para o anão. — Enquanto Erulissë repousa, meu amigo Tolmennorne, gostaria de lhe pedir uma pequena gentileza na forja, se possível. Tenho uma espada partida, mas os fragmentos foram recuperados. Essa espada tem um grande valor para nossa família, e gostaria que a examinasse para ver da possibilidade de reforjá-la.

Thorin ergueu uma sobrancelha e respondeu:

— Será meu prazer. Descanse, _ghivashel._

Os dois se foram e Anna ficou imaginando. Por um acaso estaria Lord Elrond falando dos fragmentos de Narsil, que mais tarde seria Andúril, a espada do rei Elessar? Isso não fazia muito sentido, a linha do tempo estava diferente.

Então Anna se lembrou de que tinha modificado totalmente essa linha do tempo ao salvar Thorin, Fíli e Kíli na Batalha dos Cinco Exércitos, e negar a Dáin o trono de Erebor. Quem sabe, com isso, Thorin não estaria destinado a reforjar a espada que acompanharia Aragorn durante a Saga do Anel? Era um pensamento bem intrigante, mas não um capaz de fazê-la perder o sono após dar à luz à sua primeira filha. Portanto, Anna não teve dúvidas do que deveria fazer e entregou-se ao sono,

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

— _Amad!_

Darin irrompeu correndo dentro do quarto, feliz por ver a mãe. Anna sorriu para ele, dizendo:

— Meu príncipe querido! Venha aqui.

O menino de seis anos se aproximou da cama, indagando:

— Essa é minha maninha? Rina?

— Sim — respondeu Anna, mostrando. — Essa é ela. Veja, ela está acordada.

Thorin entrou com o filho e deu um beijo nos lábios da esposa, antes de ver os filhos interagirem pela primeira vez. Thorina olhava o seu redor, tentando fixar os olhinhos em algo e olhou o irmão. Darin tocou o narizinho delicado e comentou:

— _Adad_ disse que ela dorme muito. E eu tenho que tomar cuidado com ela.

— Sim, veja como é pequenina ainda.

— Mas ela vai crescer, não vai?

— Claro que sim. E aí vocês vão brincar. — Anna pacientemente explicou. — Mas até ela ficar grande e forte, Darin, ela vai ser pequena e frágil. Por isso, seu pai e eu temos que cuidar muito dela. Então vamos nos ocupar muito com Rina, para ela ficar quentinha, alimentada, limpinha. Você vai perceber que talvez estejamos muito ocupados com ela, mas nós nunca vamos deixar de amar você, filhinho. Nunca se esqueça disso, tá bom? Sua irmã precisa de cuidados, mas você também é nosso. Você é o meu menino querido, meu companheirinho mais fiel. E você é muito importante para a mamãe. Entendeu?

O menino ficou pensativo e indagou:

— É que nem a Aramanta Brandybuck, que tem um nenê e agora não pode mais ficar conosco durante a tarde?

— É exatamente isso — concordou Anna. — Nós também temos um nenê novo, por isso durante um tempo ele vai precisar de mim e do seu pai. Mas se você precisar da gente, pode chamar, filhinho. Nós amamos muito você.

— Eu também amo você, _amad_. — Ele se virou para Thorin. — E você, _adad_. —E, seguida, sorriu para a bebezinha. — E você também, Rina.

Anna sorria e indagou:

— Ela não é linda, Darin?

— Não sei. — O menino de seis anos deu de ombros. — Ela é pequena para saber.

— Você também já foi pequeno assim, Darin — lembrou o pai, com um sorriso. — Quando você nasceu, era pequenininho. Uma pequena joia da montanha, a pedra mais preciosa de toda Erebor.

— Eu acho que me lembro — disse o menino, franzindo as sobrancelhas. — Era um lugar cheio de pedras. As paredes eram de pedra!

Thorin se espantou, indagando:

— Você se lembra de Erebor?

— Eu me lembro de muita coisa, _adad_ , mas não entendo tudo. _Amad_ me explica algumas coisas. Eu me lembro do primo Kíli aqui e lá em Erebor. Mas o primo Fíli só me lembro lá. E tem a tia Dís, e Hila, que brincava comigo.

Foi a vez de Anna se emocionar:

— Hila gostava muito de você, Darin. Tenho certeza de que ela ia adorar Rina também.

— Quando vamos para casa, mamãe?

— Vai demorar um pouco, meu amor. Como eu expliquei, eu preciso me recuperar primeiro, e também sua irmã precisa ficar um pouco mais forte. Ainda há neve lá fora, o frio faz muito mal para ela. Em alguns dias, quem sabe?

— Quero mostrar Rina para todo mundo! — disse Darin, feliz. — Acha que o tio Bilbo vai gostar dela?

— Espero que sim. Vai ser mais uma sobrinha para ele, não é verdade?

Thorin concordou:

— Vai ser, sim. A vila toda de Hobbiton está muito curiosa para ver Rina.

— Eles não sabiam que ela era uma menina, né, mamãe? — Darin parecia se divertir muito com aquilo. — Mas eu falei com ela, e ela me disse que estava vindo.

Anna assentiu:

— Isso mesmo, e foi tão lindo. Pena que ela não falou mais, não é?

— É... — O menino fez muxoxo. — Por que ela não fala mais comigo?

A mãe explicou, brincando com os dedinhos da filha:

— Ela precisa de muita energia para crescer e ficar forte. Quem sabe ela volta a falar com você quando for maiorzinha?

Rina começou a reclamar, e Anna falou:

— Acho que está na hora dessa mocinha mamar.

Thorin se adiantou:

— Precisa de ajuda, _ghivasha?_

— Não, marido, acho que está tudo bem.

Ela se ajeitava para dar o seio, e Darin arregalou os olhos, dizendo:

— Ela mama que nem eu mamava?

Anna deixou que Rina se atracasse no seio para responder:

— Sim, meu querido. Todos os bebês precisam mamar nas suas mães para ficarem fortes e saudáveis. Você mamou também, e ficou um garoto forte, sadio e inteligente.

Thorin chamou:

— Venha, Darin. Vamos deixar sua mãe. Depois de mamar, sua irmã precisa dormir.

Anna pediu:

— Oh, na verdade, Thorin, eu gostaria que ficassem. Eu queria que vocês dois me ajudasse a fazer Rina dormir.

O pai indagou:

— Como podemos ajudar?

— Bom, preciso da permissão de Darin para uma coisa — esclareceu Anna. — E depois queria que vocês dois me ajudassem com ela.

Darin repetiu, curioso:

— Minha permissão, _amad?_

— Sim, querido, preciso de sua permissão para quebrar uma promessa que lhe fiz quando você era pequenino. Você se lembra?

— Não — respondeu o garoto.

— Bom, deixe-me explicar — disse a mãe. — Quando você era pequenino, assim, quase tão pequeno quanto Rina, eu costumava cantar para você canções da minha terra. Mas teve uma música que seu pai me ensinou e eu prometi a você que nunca cantaria a mais ninguém. Foi uma canção de ninar, a mesma canção que a mãe dele cantava para seu pai dormir quando ele era também um pequeno _khuzd_.

Darin abriu a boca, espantado, e olhou para o pai. Thorin sorriu e assentiu, confirmando as palavras de Anna.

— Puxa...

Anna continuou, emocionada:

— Prometi a você que não cantaria isso para mais ninguém, e cumpri a minha promessa até agora. Mas eu gostaria de cantar essa canção de ninar para Rina e preciso de sua permissão. Não quero quebrar essa promessa sem consultar você primeiro. Posso cantar a canção para Rina?

O menino respondeu:

— Posso cantar junto?

— É claro — respondeu a mãe, emocionada. — E seu pai também, claro. Ele tem a melhor voz para cantar canções de ninar.

Thorin sorriu, emocionado demais para falar qualquer coisa. Os olhos azuis dele estavam cheios de lágrimas de pura emoção por sua família reunida, num momento que era feito de amor irrestrito e incondicional.

Rina logo deixou de mamar, vencida pelo sono, e os três se reuniram em torno do bebê, produzindo talvez os primeiros sons em Khuzdul que Rivendell jamais ouvira. A menina adormeceu com o coro formado por seu pai e seu irmão, enquanto Anna se emocionava, lágrimas de alegria e de melancolia.

 **'Ibinê mim (Minha pequena joia)**

 _Dezeb'aban mahtarraki undu buzrâ id'abad_

Pequeno diamante enterrado fundo na montanha

 _Baraz'aban tamhari ina tazlifîn id'khazâd_

Pequeno rubi ardendo quando os anões dormem

 _Danakh'aban tanlikhi aya uzbâd id'kalmu, uzbâd id'kalmu_

Pequena esmeralda brilhando na coroa dos reis, na coroa dos reis

 _Khagal'aban jalataglimi aya bâhazunsh id'aguh_

Pequena safira cintilando nas asas dos corvos

 _Lai' - 'Ibinê mim tanniki azhâr dê_

Olhe – minha pequena joia vem para casa, para mim

 _Lai' - 'Ibinê mim tanniki azhâr dê_

Olhe – minha pequena joia vem para casa, para mim

A canção chamada "Minha pequena joia" era uma das lindas lembranças que Anna trouxera de sua vida em Erebor, tragicamente ceifada em seu auge. Era uma música que sempre tocara muito a jovem mãe, não só por sua sensibilidade e o valor emocional para o antigo rei, mas por traduzir toda a mística do povo de Thorin. Anna cantara para Darin quando imaginava ali viver toda a sua vida, e também a cantara quando imaginara viver longe de Thorin para sempre, e depois por pura saudade de Thorin, mas depois cantara de alegria no seu novo lar em Clearwater.

Darin fora sua pequena joia por muito tempo, mas agora havia uma nova pedrinha brilhante na família de Thorin e Anna. Thorina tinha poucos dias apenas, mas já era uma importante parte da família.

Quem sabe ela seria uma das partes mais importantes?

 **The End**

 **Palavras em Khuzdul**

 _adad_ = pai, papai

 _amad_ = mãe, mamãe

 _fukurduh_ = minha vida

 _ghivasha_ = tesouro

 _ghivashel_ = tesouro de todos os tesouros

 _mizimel_ = minha joia

 _khuzd_ = anão

 _khazâd_ = anões, povo anão

(*) Ver "Mahal não desampara um filho de Durin"

Notes: Tem um vídeo dessa magnífica canção de ninar: para ver o vídeo, coloque youtube ponto com barra hkO2lfw-mn4  
Permissão para citar essa música foi dada por duas pessoas maravilhosas, motherfuckingbagginshield e laer-aewen, do tumblr, que Mahal faça suas barbas ainda mais longas!


End file.
